Forces of Change: A larger Rebellion (CANCELLED!)
by Le Admiraler
Summary: Things aren't looking so good after Alderaan's destruction, but not everything looks so bad for the crew of the Ghost.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer! I own nothing, except for some of my OC. Disney owns all rights to this content. Also this may or may not be cannon. Hope you enjoy -Le Admiraler**

Prologue

One hour before battle of Yavin:

Ezra, sitting at the holo-chess table playing against a small astromech, was solely focused on the game and looked like he was winning, until chopper pulled an illegal move

"Oh come on Chop, really?" groaned Ezra. Chopper just laughed in binary. "Oh, now you've done it you nerf herdin' bucket of bolts!" Just as Ezra sat up, the door slid open revealing a young woman

"Hey Ezra, did chop pull that stunt again?" She asked.

"Thanks Sabine, I needed an intervention" Ezra sighed.

"No problem" she said as she sat down next to him and put her hand over his, interlacing their fingers. Ezra then put his right arm around her and held her in a loose embrace. After a few minutes, they both started to doze off in a comfortable fashion. Just then, the loud roar of a Correllian YT-1300 freighter's engine as it landed out front. Startled, everyone on the ghost ran out, or rolled out in chopper's case.

"Who's the nerf herder that decided to park their ship in front of me and roast my ship!?" complained a twi'llek pilot.

"Calm down Hera, it looks like princess Organa made it despite Alderaan's destruction"

"I still don't like the fact that it's right in front of the ghost, Kanan"

"General Syndulla, Captains Bridger and Wren, please report to the briefing room, repeat, please report to the briefing room."

"Well, here we go" mumbled Hera.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I still own nuttin' except OC :) - Le Admiraler**

Chapter 1: Yavin

It the briefing room, all seemed normal, mostly familiar faces. Ezra, standing near the holo-table, didn't recognize a couple of the new people that showed up, however, he sort of recognized the wookiee, then again all wookiees look the same. Sabine, now in full Mandalorian armor except for her helmet, was next to Ezra.

"Who do you think the new people are?" asked Sabine.

"I have no idea, the person in the darker hair and vest, next to the wookiee with the bowcaster, doesn't look too interested," replied Ezra "Though the blond haired guy, there is something about him, he is strong with the force, I mean really strong."

After general Draven explained the Battle plan for attacking the Death Star, which only included Phoenix squadron as a backup secondary wave if needed, the entire group left. The pilots, including the blond haired individual that Ezra noted as force sensitive left for the pilot prep room, followed by a blue astromech that Chopper recognised as he started calling it some very colorful names.

"Sabine, do you think it's possible that we will have to evac this base, like we did with Attolon?" Ezra asked

"Probably, if the Empire -" said Sabine as she was interrupted by the intercom

"The Death Star is now in orbit around Yavin, repeat, the Death Star is now in orbit around Yavin. Yavin 4 will be within firing range in 30 minutes"

"You were saying?" Sabine chuckled, more at the irony of the situation than the situation itself.

They looked up as they saw the fighters and bombers taking flight on what would possibly be a suicide mission where everyone on this base would have died. As they heard the pilots going down one by one, Ezra turned to face his girlfriend as they prepared to say their last good-bye in the form of a long, tight embrace so that they would be together for eternity. Just then, one pilot called out saying he got the hit and in the sky, a large flash indicating the destruction of the Death Star. Sabine jumped onto Ezra in overjoyed elation, thus causing the lovers to fall to the ground laughing in a solid embrace.

The celebration was ecstatic, people dancing around, like they would live forever, and why wouldn't they, they just punched the Emperor in his frail, old gut with the Death Star's destruction. The ghost crew was having a party that lasted almost all night if Zeb had not keeled over due to over drinking. Ezra and Sabine, now sharing a room (why wouldn't they, also, Zeb kicked Ezra out, literally, so yeah), easily fell asleep since they just had another major victory.

 **Hey, I just wanted to thank all those who Favorited, Followed, and just gave some good feedback**

 **-ArDAA**

 **-HayabusaDragonForce**

 **-united88**

 **-Shadowbridger**

 **-jpeck2000**

 **Also my rate of uploads will probably be one chapter every other day due to school and also life, so again huge thanks - Le Admiraler**

 **P.s. I am not french, just that was the only name that I could think of that might not already be taken. :0**


End file.
